User talk:Superyoshibros20
Hey everybody! I´m a happy Henchman. Has anybody got a coin? Thanks for helping me! :-) Hey,I see sometimes some poeple help me putting a transparent backgorund when I sumbit images. Thanks a lot ;) Welcome Hello Superyoshibros20, and welcome to the , the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the User:Superyoshibros20 page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. For a full list of ways you can help, visit Project:Helping out. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! Random-storykeeper (talk) 20:21, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Welcome! Hi there, Superyoshibros20! I have seen you around on Nitrome and am glad you have decided to add your knowledge to the Nitrome Wiki! If you have any questions please leave a message on my talk page! Plasmaster (talk) 21:08, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Talking time! :-) Hi Plasmaster. Today I saw Infected tiles link of the game BIC 3 was incomplete and I decided to complete it! I added some images and the background is black. :Hello Superyoshibros20, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki! I notice this is your first time wiki editing, so here's a tip: When responding to a message someone left on your talk page, respond with your message on their talk page (in this case, Plasmaster.) That way, they will get a notification that they have mail, and will be more sure to read it! :Merry editing! : 22:25, December 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, you don't necessarily have to. Some users prefer replying on their own talk page because it preserves the flow of conversation. It's completely up to you, Superyoshibros20, if you want to reply on your own talk page or on someone else's. 03:57, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay; I just wanted to let you know that you do have a choice in the matter. ^^ There isn't one right way to work talk pages. Some users who reply on their own talk pages use a "Talkback" template that they post on the user they're replying to's talk page, which would say that they have new messages. You can find an example on Wikipedia: Template:Talkback. 15:51, December 25, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Tip There, now you have the hang of it! =D One last talk page tip again, is to finish your posts with four tildes (~~~~), because that will sign it with your signature (that you can customize or ask someone else to help customize for you). Always ready to answer any questions, 22:38, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Welcome! Hello and welcome to Nitrome Wiki! I've seen you at Nitrome.com sevral times, and I think you could be a great wiki editor! If you have any question, please let me know. Goodbye! 13:16, December 25, 2013 (UTC) : ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Estaba leyendo tu página de usuario y me doy cuenta de que eres español como yo! Otras veces han pasado por aquí usuarios que hablaban español, y hay una wiki creada de Nitrome en Español, pero prefiero editar aquí porque somos más usuarios. ¡Un saludo! 13:20, December 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm spanish. 20:50, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Por ejemplo, Test Subject Arena, Fault Line, Rubble Trouble Moscow y otros son de mis juegos preferidos. 12:42, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Imágenes He visto que has subido un gran número de imágenes. En Nitrome Wiki valoramos mucho que los usuarios suban imágenes. Te voy a dar un consejo para que las imágenes te salgan aún mejor: hay un programa llamado Gimp2 (aunque hay muchos más) que te deja borrar el fondo de las imágenes para dejar únicamente el personaje con un fondo transparente. Aquí hay una guía bastante buena que te ayudará (hay varios métodos; te recomiendo el Fuzzy Select). ¡Un saludo! 14:17, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Resizing images Hi again Superyoshibros! I noticed you uploaded a second image of the pufferfish, only sized down. Actually, there is no need to do this because you can resize it right in the wiki editor! If you are in source mode, and you type this: , it will come out like this: But if you type this: (notice I changed the 250px to 180px) it will come out like this: So in short, you don't need to resize the images on another program, you can just resize it on the page. Keep on rocking! 18:08, December 26, 2013 (UTC)